


Another Fool or Exception?

by artsyfangirl3



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, I Love You, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Oreos, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: Bram Greenfeld never thought a tumblr post would lead him to his first boyfriend, Simon Spier. Bram's been on top of the world but that all comes to a halt when his father comes back into his life after his coming out and when a new girl tries to steal Simon away from him.The only thing Bram can do is pull all the stops to try and be on the top of the world all over again. Is Bram another fool to Simon or an exception?





	1. "I'm Going To Love You Anyhow"/Bram

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few weeks after the ferris wheel kiss and will be told through different povs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi the story will be at least a few weeks after the Ferris Wheel scene! This will have more chapters added on

I wake up and the first thought I have is of Simon Spier. My oreo, Elliott Smith, loving boyfriend It doesn't help that there's an adorable text on my phone from him.

**Si: Mornin' Happy 1 month Blue :) ;)**

I can't help but smile. I don't know why I waited so long to claim my Jacques as my boyfriend in person. It is an amazing feel to have a boyfriend. 

     Before I text back, I jump on Facebook. Typical: people gloating about good grades, updated relationship statuses, and family members announcing engagements including... my father. 

     My father and I were estranged to say the least. Last time, we talked he told me his way younger girlfriend was pregnant and we had a huge fight. To make matters worse, I came out to my mom first not him. He has no slightest idea that I'm gay or that I'm seeing Simon.

      Apparently, my father thought it would be appropriate since he's going to have a child with a younger woman to marry her and then tell everyone else the truth after the ceremony. 

   I scroll past the post before commenting something I would regret. Instead, I go on my profile and there it is. As of March 16th, 2018,  _Abraham Greenfeld is in a relationship_

   It's only been a month and I've been the happiest since I could be in my whole life. Despite my father, I'm happy. 

**Bram: Happy 1 month anniversary Simon Irvin Spier ;)**

**Si: B, you are not one to be late so hurry up! Picking u up in my chariot for school!**

   I immediately rush to get ready and it takes 10 minutes just because of the thought of being late to school. I head downstairs and my mom stops me. 

     "Bram! Wait up!"

     "Yeah mom?" 

     "I'm so happy for you."

     "What for?"

     "For you and Simon. I saw your Facebook status and it said 1 month." 

      "Its not a big deal."

      "Oh but it is. Its a milestone." 

      "Crazy how it all started for us." 

      "Well congrats. Bram you deserve all of it." My mom gives a hug and I can tell she is happy.

 A car horn honks many times and I know immediately who it is. I head out and Leah is already moving to the front seat. 

      "Shotgun!" I yell to Leah who rolls her eyes at me. Typical it is Leah after all. Without coffee that girl is cranky in the mornings. 

      I slide into the car seat and there he is. 

        "Morning." Simon says and he hands me my iced coffee with milk. Just the way I like it. 

        "Morning. Happy 1 month." I say and then we kiss. 

       "Get a room dudes!" Says Leah sarcastically. 

      "Oh let them be in love!" Abby says while holding hands with Nick in the back.

     The back of the car all starts to discuss some gossip about a rumor from Creek Secrets involving a beaker getting stuck in Martin Addison's junk when Simon leans close to my ear.

           "Meet at my locker, after your soccer game? He asks.

           "Yeah but don't you have drama club rehearsal?" 

           "Not today, tomorrow. Let's just say I have a fun surprise. Are you in?"

           "Of course." 

* * *

 

     When I play Soccer I feel free but when Simon watches me play it is a different story. Having a supportive boyfriend and friends in the stands root for me makes a game more than just points. Today, we Creek Wood Bears won and this day can't get better. As I am getting ready so I can leave, Garrett comes over to my locker

      "Dude what do you think of Leah?"

      "My boyfriend's best friend?"

      "Yeah."

      "She's funny, talented, and honest. Why?"

      "No reason at all." Garrett walks away trying to be slick. 

      "YOU LIKE HER!" 

      "Shut up Dude! Why don't you just scream it to the entire student body?"

      "Sorry but for how long?" 

      "A while. Can you give me advice?"

      "I kinda have to go see Simon at my locker."

      "I need you please just a few minutes."

     "Fine. 20 minutes." I grab my phone and text Simon _Jacques, going to be there in at least 20 mins its a friend emergency._

 _Don't worry Blue, take your time_ he responds. Weird.

* * *

 

    After I finish talking with Garrett, I head to Simon's locker and when I get there: Simon is leaning on his locker, wearing the Elliott Smith shirt from when we first met. 

    "Nice shirt." I shrug and say.

     "Thanks. It's Elliott Smith." Simon holds me by my shoulders.

     "I know. Sorry I'm late." Right there in the empty hallway Simon and I make out against the lockers. 

  Once we stop I have to ask, "So is this why you wanted to meet here? Be rebellious?"

     "No we are going out."

     "Where?"

    "Somewhere but first," Simon inhales and I'm worried. "I need to tell you something Abraham Louis Greenfeld."

      "You just used my full name! This can't be good! Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?"

      "NO!! NO WAY BRAM!"

   I sigh, "Then what is it," I reach out and hold Simon's hands. "You know you can tell me."

     "I know we have written this in emails but in person I've never told anyone but my family this before. Bram Greenfeld... I love you."

     I smile so much I have to kiss him right after he said it. "Simon Spier, I love you too." 

   Simon starts to cry and he smiles "You know I never thought I'd find you."

    "Me too." I say with a smile. 

   "I'm glad we finally met in person. I finally have happiness and freedom."  Simon wipes his tears with the sleeve of the hoodie he is wearing, clearing his throat.

   "Come on." He grabs my hand and takes me to the Soccer field now empty. 

Now there were string lights hanging around a blanket, a picnic basket, and some Elliott Smith song playing.

    "Wow this is beautiful did you do this?"

    "Well, I didn't do it on my own Garrett helped."

    "He stalled didn't he?" I should have known.

    "Of course. I wanted this to be special. Is it bad?" 

    "No way. Anything with you is special Si." I say. We link our arms together and we sit on the blanket. 

    "So what did you pack?"

    "Well, how have you been with the oreo diet?"

     "Not too good Doc, I have low oreo intake." 

     "You are in luck." Simon opens the basket and oh man. 

   Oreo Klondike Ice Cream Sandwiches and Iced Coffees with Milk and Oreos. 

       "You've outdone yourself Jacques. I love you."

      "Love you too, Blue."

   It is the perfect date. We eat our Ice Cream Sandwiches and talk about our lives, the gossip from earlier, play with a spare soccer ball, and debate whose a better musician between Elliott Smith and Sufjan Stevens. Having a music nerd as your boyfriend has its perks. I decide to give Simon a gift as a peace treaty I was saving for a while for him. 

      "No way! You got me Elliott Smith's _XO_ on vinyl?!" 

      "I had to. I saw it and I thought of you. Plus you only have that Kinks vinyl you needed another in your collection."

      "Thank you! I love it!" He hugs me and we kiss. 

      "I got you something too."

      "Simon you already went to so much trouble what else did you do?"

     He hands me a box. I open it and there is one of those wrap braclets with a key chain of a split Ferris Wheel. Its like a best friend thing but this is different. One bracelet is Blue and the other is red. 

     "Simon, I love it! Its beautiful!"

     "Well, I was out with my sister at the mall and I found it at a store ironically after the day we kissed. I had to get it for us. To know, that no matter what we are always on top of the world with each other."

I immediately put on the blue bracelet. 

      "I love it very much I will never take it off." We kiss feathery, airy, almost hazy.

 It comes to a halt when Between the Bars begins playing.

Simon extends a hand out and asks "Can I have this dance?"

    "You aren't going to go to the bathroom now are you?" He chuckles. I still remembered that story of him ditching his date the last time he slow danced with someone.

   "Nope, I'm with the right person this time. Why would I?"

  I put my arms on Simon's shoulders and his arms lie on my hips. I just put my head on his shoulder and we just stay there, floating.

   "I love you anyhow."

  "Same here Blue."

    Hazy is what this feels like because it can't actually be me here. Yet my haziness ends when I see the time on Simon's watch and its almost my curfew. 

      "Hate to end this but I got to go my curfew! Can you give me a lift?"

      "Of course." 

   I help Simon clean up the blanket and lies and then head to his car. 

* * *

 "For what it's worth, I had fun tonight." I say.

"Me too. Definitely need to do it again."

  We kiss at my front door when I realize...

  We're at my door, prior to my curfew by at least a couple minutes, and no one is home so I let Simon in. We come in my house holding hands but then...

   "Bram?" I know that voice almost immediately.

   "Dad?"

  With that the hazy feeling is gone....

 


	2. "Don't Want Around Anymore"/Bram

 "Dad?" I say and I let go of Simon's hand. I hate that I have to.

     "Bram, whose this?" He points to Simon, who is now standing by my side terrified.

           "This is Simon my..." Crap. I can't say boyfriend otherwise that could end badly.

            "Best friend!" My mom jumps to my rescue, thankfully. 

             "Nice to meet you Mr. Greenfeld." Simon says, shaking my father's hand. 

              "Nice to meet you Simon." He replies. I honestly am mortified. 

               "I thought Garrett was your best friend?" He asks. 

"He is but Simon and I are pretty close also." Simon wants to chuckle but he can't.

"So whose the girl your dating?" Seriously the room gets a silent awkward tension. 

"Why are you here?" I ask bluntly. 

"Bram!" My mom yells at me. 

    "Lorraine, can I have a moment with my son alone?" 

    " _Our_ son and you may. Simon?" 

    "Yes Ms. Greenfeld?" 

    "Come with me there's Oreos in the kitchen."  With just the mention of Oreos, Simon leaves me with my father in the living room. 

   I sit comfortably on the couch next to him but tongue tied and nervous. I have to tell him. 

      "Why are you here?" I ask once again.

    He clears his throat, "Well, things ended.." 

       "Disasterous. Last time we talked point being?"

        "I want to make things right. I want to be back in your life."

        "Last time we had a good talk was Hotel Hanukkah. When you gave me that book by Casanova. That was a fun time but you didn't tell me about Cassandra, my step mom old enough to be my sister, carrying your child!"

      "Bram, I'm sorry about that I just didn't know how to tell you."

    "You aren't the only one who has something they want to say but don't know how to say it." 

     "What's that supposed to mean?" My father asks, crossing his arms. I grab my father's hands and I realize: it's time.

      "Dad..," This is harder than i thought. "I'm still me but you need to know that the person I'm dating from my status... is Simon. I'm gay."

   As I predicted, my father was shocked. He looked as if i told him I got a snake bite or failed a year. He stood frozen. I rendered my father speechless.

   "Dad, I'm still your son who is acing english and killing it at Soccer and I have a boyfriend who I love very very much. If you can't accept that, you don't deserve to consider me your son."

   "Bram, I...gotta go." With that my father grabs his coat from the hanger and leaves me. Right there, I start to lose my grip. I meant what I said but he just left.

   Slamming the door behind him, my mom and Simon join me. 

     "I came out to him." I start breaking down in tears. My mom and Simon all hug me as I keep losing it.

     "B, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." My mom says, holding me, stroking my hair, in tears herself. I never say my mother cry before then.

    My mom's reaction to my coming out was shocking. Being super religious, I thought she would be the one to disown me not the other way around. Yet here we are.

    "Blue, I love you and if I were someone else I'd probably be mad you didn't tell your dad, you had reason not to. Your mom is right you're going to be ok."

He wraps his pinky finger around mine like when we first met.

   "He'll probably come back, he just needs to process. " My mom says with her voice breaking, almost desperate tone.

  In my heart deep, deep down I know he probably won't be around anymore.. Maybe that's the way it should be...

    

 


End file.
